A Hidden Past
by Silverspirit11
Summary: Summary inside. An okay story I'm working on. anyone who wants to read it can. It has a wittle bit of kitty love, but mainly it is a mystery about a past.R&R Plz!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is made right after the book The Darkest Hour. I may have some people alive when they had already died, if so, please go ahead and let me know. I am slightly confused because I am reading it out of the front of the book, not the inside, such as after. I think they should have a Allegiances at the end too. That way you know who dies and who is still alive, who joined and who left.**

**Disclaimer: Dude...I DON'T own Warriors. Get that through your thick skull!**

**Summary: A she-cat not knowing anything about herself. A soul lost amidst a sea of questions. A mind shaken up by a whirlwind of thoughts. Her past is unknown, even to her. Perhaps it always will be.**

**XX Prologue XX**

A young she-cat, with bright red/orange fur, white paws, and grey-blue eyes, no more than six and a half moons old stumbled across the Shadowclan border, into Thunderclan territory. An apprentice found her passed out in the brambles several minutes later, after dark, because he and his mentor had been hunting.

"Whet are we to do? Should we take her back to camp?" The young tom asked his mentor.

"Yes. We will bring her back to camp with us and see what we are to do afterwards. She doesn't smell like any of the other clans, except for a slight stench of Shadowclan, but I think she just passed over the border."The dusky-brown she-cat told her young apprentice.

As the two of them, mentor carrying the she-cat, apprentice carrying prey, walked back into the woody area, they had no idea they were being watched. From the brambles right next to where they had just been were two pairs of glowing green eyes.

"What are they doing!?! They were supposed to leave her there!" hissed the first cat, a dark ginger she-cat.

"I guess not all of the clans are as strong and cruel as Shadowclan." Hissed the young, small tom sitting right next to her. "They are weak and wouldn't leave her there to die even though she smelled like us. And who is that old flea bag to tell us that our clans scent stenches! Ugh!"

"That is true, my apprentice, that is true." The she-cat hissed in disgust.

"Did you hear that?" meowed the apprentice from Thunderclan, through the mouthful of food. He stopped mid step. At the same time he turned toward his mentor, the two Shadowclan cats ran across the border and safely into their own territory.

"What is it?" His mentor meowed warily. She was still an warrior, but she was starting to get older. Thornpaw might of heard something she hadn't.

"It sounded as though a cat was sitting back there where we found her." he nodded towards the unconscious body "I might just be hearing things, I mean we trained hard, hunted a lot, and this is when I am usually asleep." the young tom tried to convince himself that he was only hearing things, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

"Don't start complaining to me!" snapped the warrior. "If you do not want to become a warrior, tell me because that can be arranged!"

"No, no! I wasn't complaining, I was just saying that I might be hearing things. Oh well..."

So through the brambles they walked, trying as hard as they could not to look back. They gave the she-cat to Cinder pelt and went off to bed.

**A/N I don't know it Cinderpelt is still alive, or if Leafpool is now the medicine cat.maybe you could fill me in!! ;) hint, hint**

**That is the end of this prologue. Go to chapter one, or wait for me to add on :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the first chapter. Didn't like the prologue? Too bad! I wrote it, and I like it. That's all that matters. :P**

**Disclaimer: BACK OFF!!!! Why must I continue telling you that I don't own Warriors:(**

**XX Chapter 1 XX**

When she woke up the next morning, she was in a den with a she-cat sitting next to her, just watching her.

"Good, you're awake." said the calm and friendly voice. That voice belonged to the dark gray she-cat that had been sitting next to her.

"Excuse me, but who are you? Where am I?" asked the young she-cat.

"I see you can talk...well that's good. I am Cinderpelt. I am the medicine cat of Thunderclan. And you are?" asked Cinderpelt, once again being very kind and gentle, so as not to scare the young one.

"..."

"What is your name, dear?"

"...I'm... not quite sure... who I am." sighed the little she-cat.

"You must have a name!' Cinderpelt cried indignantly, thinking that the young she-cat was shy, or just hiding something from her.

" I don't honestly know what my name is, or where I'm from. Seriously! You've got to believe me!" cried the young she-cat. "I swear, if I knew, I would tell you!"

"It's alright...I believe you."

"Thank you!" she sighed in relief.

"Since you don't know what your name is, let's figure one out for you, until you remember." Cinderpelt said, trying to lighten up the mood of frustration and embarrassment.

"Ok."

"Well then...let's see...with your pretty red-ish orange-ish fur, which looks like fire...I would say Embers...So right know, if you were to stay in the Thunderclan and have a mentor, you would be Emberpaw." Cinderpelt stated waiting for a response.

"Emberpaw...Emberpaw...Emberpaw...I...I like it!" said Emberpaw slowly.

"Well that's good! Come on then! Let's go have a talk with Firestar." Cinderpelt said before hobbling away. Only then did Emberpaw notice that Cinderpelt had three normal legs, and one twisted one. Immediately, she felt sorry for her and decided to be kinder to her and to help her whenever possible.

"Who is Firestar? He sounds kind of mean...His name does I mean!" Emberpaw quickly corrected herself after getting a stern glance from Cinderpelt.

"He is our clan leader, and he makes all of the important decisions. You'd do best not to get on his bad side." said Cinderpelt before leading the confused and utterly bewildered Emberpaw to Firestar's den.

"Firestar? Are you in there?" Cinderpelt called out.

"Come in, Cinderpelt." A deep voice with a slight purr in it came out from the inside of the den.

"Come on!" Cinderpelt said as she tried to push Emberpaw into the den.

"Why what a pleasant surprise, Cinderpelt. And who might this be?" A very large tom with red fiery hair was speaking to Cinderpelt, who seemed miniature compared to him. _geez! This guy is HUGE!!! He is like a lion with a mane!_

"This is Ember-well if she stays here- Emberpaw. She was the one Mousefur and Thornpaw found in the brambles last night." Cinderpelt was talking to him as though she were talking to someone her size or smaller.

"I can see why she is called Emberpaw, but is that just her name as long as she's here? What is your real name?" The red ball of fur was talking awfully loud, but Emberpaw didn't mind...for some reason it seemed somehow familiar. _Why do I feel like someone I knew used to speak very loudly? Ah well...Wow. If it weren't for the fact that he was talking, I would think he was a hair ball!, and a big one at that!_

"She d-"

"I don't know who I am, where I came from, or where I belong. Sorry, Cinderpelt, I figured it was time I said something." Emberpaw apologized while Firestar contemplated what she had said.

"It's fine, don't you worry about it, Emberpaw." Cinderpelt said gently.

"Emberpaw?"

"Yes, Firestar?"

"I have decided to let you stay. You will be trained in the way of the forest cats. If you go outside, stand in the middle of the clearing and wait. I will start a clan meeting, and we will do all that is necessary." Firestar said , "Now then you are allowed to go , but I would prefer you to stay in the camp and with the clan. I am almost positive that you will fit right in after your ceremony."

"Thank you, Firestar!!!" Cried the tiny cat.

"You're welcome. Now then, remember, stand in the middle of the clearing and wait for a few minutes. You might even make a new friend while you are there." Firestar said with an edge to his voice that Emberpaw took to mean 'leave my den now please'.

As she was walking out into the clearing, she saw a few of cats her age scuffling in the middle of the clearing. She walked over to say hi, when she was intercepted by a tom her age.

"Hi, I'm Thornpaw, and you are?" said the tom.

"Thornpaw, right? Where have I heard that name before...Oh yeah! You were the one who found me, right? Thank you, I don't know what might have happened if I hadn't been brought here!" Said Emberpaw, "You wanted to know my name. My name, since I'm staying here, and this is only if Firestar does the little ceremony thingy he was talking about. My name is going to be Emberpaw."

**A/N What did you guys think? I don't know if it was a good chapter, so you'll just have to review and let me know. I'm going to keep on writing, so wait until I add on, k?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**XX Chapter 2 XX**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come forth to High Rock for a clan meeting." Yowled Firestar as he sat down on the biggest rock Emberpaw had ever seen. The entire clan, save the kits, gathered underneath it while Thornpaw and Emberpaw waited in the back, because she would have to go up there.

"As you all know, Thornpaw found a young she-cat last night in the brambles. Mousefur carried her here, and I, along with Cinderpelt, believe that we should let her stay." Firestar began. A ripple of murmurs past through the clan, and quite a few eyes turned towards Emberpaw. "Because she is over 6 moons old, and she has no memory of her past, therefore, she doesn't know if she was a clan cat, a kitty pet, or a rouge, she will stay here as an apprentice. If you would come up here, Ember- I guess we'll call you that for now- I can begin the apprentice ceremony."

Ember was slightly apprehensive about going up there in front of everyone, but with an encouraging nudge from Thornpaw, she walked up, onto High rock and stood there waiting for something to happen.

"Ember, from now on, you shall be known as Emberpaw. Frostfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Emberpaw's mentor." Firestar said with pleasure as Frostfur walked up with pride in her eyes. The two of them touched noses, then Frostfur and her new apprentice walked down and into the crowd.

"Emberpaw! Emberpaw! Emberpaw!" Cheered the gathered cats.

**XXX**

Later on that night, after Thornpaw had shown her around camp, she stopped in Cinderpelt's den, to see if she needed any help. "Cinderpelt? Are you there? It's me, Emberpaw, I came to see if you needed any help."

"Back here! I'm in the supply area." Cinderpelt meowed as Emberpaw walked towards her, "I was just checking out our supplies. Wanted to make sure we had enough of everything, that way we can be ready for anything."

"Do you need any help?" Emberpaw asked, intrigued by all of the different berries and leaves.

Cinderpelt watched her with humor at the couriosity in her eyes. " I don't really need any, but thank you for asking. It's been awhile since I've had help..." She trailed off into her own thoughts.

"If you ever need any help, just ask me, okay?" Emberpaw said sincerely.

"Of course, thank you."Cinderpelt said before turning back to what she was doing.

As Emberpaw left, she knew that although she liked looking at all of the different herbs and was amazed at what she had heard medicine cats could do with those herbs, she would never make it as a medicine cat. She didn't think that she could handle all of the responsibilities, but she would try to help out.

When she reached the apprentices' den, she noticed that everyone was already asleep. She curled into a ball next to a apprentice she had met named Lostface. She felt bad for Lostface, but knew that she was kind and sweet, and had taken a liking to her instantly. When she woke up the next morning, it was still dark, but Thornpaw was outside, so she went out to stretch. "What are you doing up so early, Thornpaw?"

"I was about to ask the same of you." He replied as though he were her superior.

"Don't talk down to me! I'm an apprentice just like you now! You aren't my superior!" She exclaimed mocking him. She started to purr, and so did he. They stretched outside, and then talked until their mentors were there.

"Emberpaw, let's go." Said Frostfur.

"Where are we going?" asked Emberpaw, who had noticed that Frostfur's fur looked mush like her own in the rising sun.

"I am going to show you our territory, the borders, and Four Trees." Frostfur meowed waiting at the opening of the camp for her apprentice.

"I'm coming with you!" exclaimed an over excited Emberpaw. She ran off towards the camp opening and left with her mentor.

As they walked through the territory, Emberpaw gazed at all that was around her. She couldn't help but marvel at the Four Trees, which she thought looked about a thousand moons old. _These trees are bigger to the other trees, like Firestar is to me!_ She thought looking at the huge trees in front of her.

When they went to the Shadowclan border, she got kind of skittish, because this was where she remembered something bad happening, and then passing out. But that was all she remembered. Then they went across the territory and to the Windclan border, where she was perfectly fine. She found a mouse, which her mentor pounced on, because Emberpaw only had a vague knowledge of how to catch prey.

"I will teach you how to hunt, how to fight, and how to work. It may seem hard and tough at times, but it will pay out in the end. Remember that, Emberpaw, remember that." Frostfur told her apprentice, so as not to be misunderstood later on.

"Yes ma'am, Frostfur." Emberpaw said obediently.

"Good, now that that's taken care of, let's go back to camp. It's almost sundown, and I'll bet your paws are tired." Frostfur said cheerfully.

"Okay."

**A/N Was this chapter as good/bad as the last? Please let me know!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:...READ!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own warriors! Sheesh!**

**XX Chapter 3 XX**

When Emberpaw woke up, she realized that it had been an entire moon since she had come to Thunderclan, and that tonight was the gathering. _If I remember correctly, the Gathering was held the night I arrived, so I couldn't go, but now, I might be able to!_ Emberpaw thought cheerfully. She had enjoyed the moon that she had spent with Thunderclan, and Thornpaw, who had said that he would wait until she was going to become a warrior to have his warrior ceremony. _"That way, we can become warriors at the same_ _time",_ She remembered him saying. _Why is he always helping me? Is it because I was new here, and didn't know what to do? Or is there another reason? Does he know something about me, that I don't know myself?_ Emberpaw was disturbed by these thoughts, because she had enjoyed his company, and to think of him this way troubled her.

"Are you ready to go?" Out of the blue, Thornpaw walked in and sat down in front of her.

"Go where?" She asked thinking about how nice his fur looked in the sunshine.

"To the training hollow of course! Remember? We are supposed to practice our fighting skills with sheathed claws today? Do you remember?' He reminded her with a sort of 'are you feeling okay' look.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I had forgotten! Thanks for reminding me...I guess I was to distracted by my thoughts about the Gathering to remember that!" She meowed rather quickly, for she was feeling embarrassed.

"That's okay. Anyway, let's go!" purred Thornpaw.

As they were walking towards the training hollow, Emberpaw wanted to ask Thornpaw something. "Why are you going to postpone your warrior ceremony until mine?" She blurted our without really know what she had said.

"...because I want ours to be on the same day, so that one of us doesn't feel left out, and..." Thornpaw said slowly.

"And?"

"And...because I like you more than you know." Thornpaw said turning away.

"...I..." started Emberpaw. _How could I be so stupid? I never should have told her! Now she probably hates me, and thought we were just friends!!!_ thought Thornpaw, upset over what she had said.

"..I...l-like...um...I don't know how to put this...uhhhh...I like you too, Thornpaw!!!" Emberpaw blurted out rather embarrassed by the way that this whole thing had happened. **(A/N:awwwwwwww, kitty love!)**

"Y-you do? I thought you were going to say that you didn't like me...yay! I gosta girlfriend! I gosta girlfriend!" Thornpaw said in a totally out of character reaction to what she had said.

"Just don't go bragging it to the entire camp, okay? I don't want people to know until the Gathering where we can tell everyone!" joked Emberpaw, as she purred. Little did she know...

**XXX**

"...and our final announcement is that Thornpaw has a girlfriend." Firestar finished.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" yowled a furious Emberpaw. "THORNPAW! I WAS JOKING, MOUSEBRAIN! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY HAVE FIRESTAR SAY THAT AT THE GATHERING!"

"S-s-s-s-sorry┘...E-e-e-e-Emberpaw!!!!!!!" cried a very frightened Thornpaw, because Emberpaw's fur was glowing with fury as though it were an actual ember that would start a fire in the entire forest, killing everyone, and everything.

"OH, NO! YOU'RE NOT SORRY YET, BUT YOU WILL BE!" she yowled before turning to the rest of the cats. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

As quickly as possible, the gathered cats turned away and started whistling while they heard a scream of curses. They tried to act as though nothing had happened, but the Gathering was almost over, and they had nothing to do.

**XXX**

"Have you forgiven me yet?" inquired a slightly purple Thornpaw.

"Yes." was the only reply he got.

"Are you still angry?" he asked, trying to get another reply.

"No, and I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of the entire forest. If I hadn't yelled, no one would have known it was me, and so I started the entire thing... but you really need to know when I'm using sarcasm...here, let me help with those." said Emberpaw as she started to lick some of the wounds, trying to make them feel better.

"Ehh...that's okay, I'm fine. No, no, really, I'm fine!" He exclaimed trying to get her to stop.

"okay..." she said in a slightly depressed state.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Thornpaw.

"..."

"I said, what do you want to do know?" Thornpaw repeated.

"...isn't our warrior ceremony tomorrow?" questioned an emotionless Emberpaw.

"OMS! YOU'RE RIGHT! AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed an over excited Thornpaw.

**(A/N: I know you guys are getting annoyed by these, but 'oms; stands for 'oh my star clan' just in case you're wondering...hehe...kitty omg! By the way, a half moon has passed since the Gathering, and Thornpaw is still a giant bruise...what does that tell you about Emberpaw?)**

"Whoa there! Calm down boy! We still have to get to sleep. Just relax, and don't bother me. You don't want to get on my nerves, because I'll make you have bruises on your bruises!" Emberpaw said with a menacing edge to it.

"Bruises...on my...bruises?" big gulp from Thornpaw "...You can do that?" Thornpaw said with a surprised, astonished, and well, terrified look on his face. "Well then, good night!" he meowed, and without waiting for a reply, he curled up into a ball, and started dreaming about the warriors ceremony.

_Ahhh, finally peace and quiet! I find it amazing that I have caught up so quickly. I mean, Thornpaw didn't even have to postpone his ceremony by a single day! I must be some kind of genius! Oh well, I think I'll go to sleep too..._ and her thoughts trailed off as sleep engulfed her.

**A/N: yes, I know that usually you have to go through, like, four moons of training, but she is a supercat, and Thornpaw had been an apprentice for 2 1/2 moons before her, so he had been in for 4 moon... besides, its my story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I'm adding on quickly, is that a bad thing?**

**Disclaimer: Why would I say that I own warriors when I don't?**

**XX Chapter 4 XX**

When the two apprentices awoke the next morning, they were overcome with excitement and joy. _Today is the day that I become a_ _warrior!_ The two apprentices thought in synch.

They walked outside, stretched, and started to share tongues. They were interrupted however, by Frostfur.

"How are you two doing today?" Frostfur asked in her calm kind voice.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering..." Emberpaw began.

"I'm good. What is it Emberpaw?" asked a concerned Thornpaw.

"I was wondering, Thornpaw, who your mother was...I mean, isn't she supposed to give you wash so that you were all nice looking for the ceremony..." Emberpaw said a little bit sadly because her mother wasn't there.

"That would be me, your mentor." said Frostfur with a little bit of humor in her eyes.

"Oh! So that's why you came...I was wondering about that, because I didn't know what you were coming for..." Emberpaw trailed off.

This time both Thornpaw and Frostfur purred with laughter.

"I am going to give both of you a bath!" Frostfur meowed trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Really?" asked Emberpaw.

"Really." said Frostfur and Thornpaw at the same time.

"Ah."

After their bathes, Firestar approached the High Rock, and gave the clan meeting call. "It is time that we had two new warriors, because two of our apprentices are now ready and done with their apprenticeships. Mousefur, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, he is ready."

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him a warrior in his turn. Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thornpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Thornclaw. The Clan honors you for your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Thornclaw walked up and let Firestar touch his head with his muzzle, then he licked Firestar's shoulder and backed away as Emberpaw walked up to the top of High Rock.

"Frostfur, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, she is ready."

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Emberpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Emberheart. The Clan honors you for your knowledge and tolerance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." As Firestar placed his muzzle on her head, she licked his shoulder, and the clan cheered.

"Thornclaw! Thornclaw! Thornclaw! Emberheart! Emberheart! Emberheart!" cheered the pleased crowd.

As they walked down High Rock, they were engulfed by the crowd who was full of 'congratulations' and 'good job!' s.

**XXX**

When they were laying down that night waiting for sleep to come, they looked at each other, and said "Congratulations!" at the exact same time.

"Thank you!" said Emberheart first, meaning more than one thing.

"You're welcome, Emberheart." said Thornclaw with a certain glisten in his eye.

"Thornclaw?"

"Yes, Emberheart?"

"Is that...a..."

"A what?"

"Is that...a tear in your eye?" asked a touched Emberheart.

"A tear for you."

A**/N: Mwahahahahaha! I have left you on a serious cliffy! Don't you just HATE me! Mwahahahahaha! XD**


End file.
